Prince of Magical Creatures
by XxScarredxX
Summary: Dumbledore chose wrong. Now all creatures considered magical are after the true boy-who-lived. Ever since he was young he had an affinity for magical creatures, as his parents cast him aside. But now he had a chance to prove his worth. But... Did he even want to? SLASH Powerful!Gray!Kind!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prince of Magical Creatures (Suck at titles. So sorry.)

Rated T, may go up in future chapters

Main Pairing: (Soon to be revealed)

Disclaimer: No, you twits, I don't own Harry Potter, if I did it would have so much slash it wouldn't know what to do with itself and Harry would be Dark.

So now that, that is dealt with, enjoy my story please, and don't be afraid to leave a review! Reviews give me life.

* * *

><p>A man, with ruby eyes and pale skin, with aging features that proved he was once a handsome man, stepped past the magical barriers that were set up to stop him.<p>

He was lucky that the parents were foolish enough to believe they were safe enough to go out. The babysitter, a young woman, glared at him defiantly, standing in front of the cribs that held the two, twin baby boys.

He sighed through his nose, his wand poised at the ready. "Do move out of the way, killing you would be pointless." She didn't move and he shrugged as the emerald green light erupted from the wooden tip of his wand and shot towards her, alighting her features, before she crumpled to the ground, losing all signs of life. One child began to bawl, tears sliding down his cheeks in thick droplets.

The other, however, watched the man closely, something akin to curiosity in his eyes- eyes the same color of the Killing Curse- vivid emerald eyes. The ruby-eyed man watched him for a moment, he could see the power that seemed to roll off of the young child and shook his head.

"If only you were not who you were, I would've taken you as an heir. You are truly powerful. What a shame." He shot the curse, startled when a bright blue light immediately enveloped the child and reflected the curse to the one who cast it. The home rumbled and a piece of wood sliced the baby's twin's cheek twice, forming a 'V'. The man let out an agonized scream as his body crumbled. The last thing he saw was the baby's wide eyes.

Later, when the parents came home, an elderly man on their heels, they took care of the baby with the newly forming 'V' shaped scar. The old man, then raised the child to the ceiling and proclaimed him the new Saviour of the Wizarding World, ignoring the child who cried silently with a lightning shaped cut on his forehead that bled as it ached with the dark magic fusing with it. As the world celebrated the wrong person, their true Saviour was pushed to the side and forgotten.

* * *

><p>As the dark clouds rolled overhead, casting a dark shadow across the fields and the manor where the Potter family resided, most of the family inside, a young boy sat on the grassy floor of the dark forest that sat beside the Manor. He was a truly beautiful child. His ebony hair fell onto his shoulders in dark, silky curls, his bangs falling to form a curtain over his eyes.<p>

Oh, his eyes were gorgeous... The colour of the rarest, shiniest emeralds, and they emitted power that rolled off him in waves, but in their depths they held a sad loneliness. His snow pale skin contrasted perfectly with his hair and eyes and gave off an ethereal glow.

He wore dark clothing, a dark gray shirt and black shorts. Around this beautiful boy were creatures of all kinds, but he didn't even care as he leaned against the ancient dragon that resided in the forest, who cracked open one, large wise golden eye before sighing through its nose, a cloud of smoke billowing up into the air, as the boy ran his hands over his midnight scales.

The mighty creature simply closed it's eyes again and listened along with all the various creatures as they listened to him sing the soft melody of a sad tune. A large silver and raven wolf had rested is head in the boy's lap and gave a whine of contentment when the boy began to card his fingers through his hair. The large snake that was draped around his neck let out a lazy hiss, and the boy stopped singing to listen, almost chuckling in amusement when the fairies, doxies, baby dragon, wolves and fellow snakes hissed angrily at the snake.

"_Harrissson, it's about to rain..." _The snake had said, skillfully ignoring the others. The boy-Harrrison- glanced upwards at the sky, that had darkened considerably as time passed. "_I sssee, thank you Sephron._" He replied, being gifted with Parseltongue and smiled, when Sephron hissed his happiness about being thanked.

"Harry!" One of the fairies said in its melodic voice, darting over closer to his face, tiny palms touching his cheeks. "Yes?" He asked. "Can we please stay in your room while it rains?" The fairy asked shyly. For the first time during the entire time he had been with them, a look of worry flashed over his eyes. "...Alright." The fairies cheered and spun around his head, the dust that coated their wings falling onto his hair, the sparkles lightening his dark locks.

He hugged the wolf and the dragon, promising to come back as soon as he could, hissed a goodbye to the snakes, and the doxies gave him small hugs before flying off. And so, Harry followed to fairies out of the forest, and back to his house, entering the manor, without a sound.

He passed the barely open door to the parlor and didn't even spare a sideways glance at the trio in the room. His 'family'. His mother, Lily Marie Potter née Evans, smiled, her fiery, scarlet locks tied up in a high ponytail, loose strands falling into her green eyes that was dull in comparison to her son's.

Her small body leaned into her husband's and she smiled lovingly at Harry's brother. James was a handsome man, with hazel eyes and messy, untamable, raven hair. He had a strong build from his years as a Quidditch seeker and an Auror. He had a teasing demeanor from his years of pranking. They both smiled and laughed as they watched the boy in the ground, playing with his practice wand. He had the fiery hair of his mother but styled in the messy way of his father, with the same hazel eyes as the man too.

They looked like the perfect little family of three, even though the family was one of four. They reached Harry's room, a small room compared to the others, though big enough, on the other side of the house, far away from the rest of his family. The small, magical, creatures all seated themselves somewhere in the room, facing the bed, where Harry sat.

"Hey...will you all sing with me?" He asked suddenly, smiling, at their awed faces as they nodded enthusiastically. Soon, the room was filled with beautiful voices, singing a beautiful melody that simply whispered magic. The fairies' wings flapped absently, giving off dust and sparkles that floated about, enhancing the magical feel. They sang nothing and everything, as the rain fell, pounding against the grassy floors outside, raising a mist that covered an inch above the ground. Harry blinked, as he felt a yawn slip past his lips. The fairies all giggled as he blushed. "Go to sleep Harry!" One of the fairies ordered and he smiled as he moved to oblige. "G'Night..." He whispered before sleep reigned over his mind.

The fairies exchanged looks and discussed something briefly, the Dark fairies bringing up an idea. They knew that Harry was a very powerful wizard, probably even the Saviour of the Wizarding World, not his stupid brother. So, why not spread the word?

About the young wizard who was not biased in his opinions of the magical creatures. the Light fairies nodded solemnly and shook hands with their counter-parts before pressing tiny fairy kisses to Harry's forehead.

Little did he know, that night, once the rain ceased, all the fairies flew to the Potter forest and beyond to tell creatures about a beautiful boy, whose very voice spoke magic, who was powerful, yet caring, unlike all the other wizards.

Curiosity grew, and within a month, there was not a single magical creature- Veela, Elf, Werewolf, Vampire, Siren, who hadn't heard of Harrison Potter. They wanted to meet him soon, to make their own judgement of the child. It was a truly rare occurrence for the magical creatures, both smiled and frowned upon would find such rapt interest in a wizard, for they believed wizards were corrupt, power-crazed imbeciles, who were biased and bigoted.

But this... They hoped that they wouldn't be disappointed. All the while, the Wizarding World remained blind and oblivious as they praised the wrong twin.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Bye!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Holy fuck. So, I know I've been gone for a long time (Two years) and a few thought that this was either abandoned or on hiatus. I was kind of in a rough patch, becoming real depressed and stuff, so I didn't know how to continue this. But, it's been popping up a lot and after seeing so many people following and favoriting it, I had to continue. SO yeah. But, first, I wanna reply to the reviews, because they made me laugh. I have like four chapters so I think I'll upload them all at once.

Gatomonfan: Thanks bae 3

Lotusalchemist: Shhhhhh…. Remus is always with the Potters and Sirius, he didn't know.

Star: Thank you darling

Guest A: I'm glad you love it and no- it's not an oneshot.

Guest B: (Yes, you, the one who called me a "gay ass niger") Aww, your comment made me chuckle. Was that supposed to offend me? I'll let you in on a secret… I'm not straight, pal.

GUEST C: I AM! I AM! I AM!

Guest D: Thank youuu

Omega to Alpha: it's okay man, people these days can't understand how fucking dumb they sound when they use a sexual preference as an insult. I'm pretty sure you were also standing up for me- so thank you, I love you. Also, nah it's not an oneshot, so that's why it doesn't fit.

Erikj226: WOAH WOAH WOAH. That's so rude! I like pussy too, come on man, not only dicks. (God, I'm so crude)

[So… there's a lot more, but I kinda wanna get started so, just know I thank you for liking the concept and the chapter, and I do see u. Also, disclaimer: the first one still stands.]

Snow had fallen overnight, coating the ground in a pure white blanket, which seemed even more beautiful with the light of the moon.

Harry sat on the stone bench beside the fountain, gazing at the water as it reflected the night sky. His hair was tied back with a dark green ribbon, leaving his bangs to cast a shadow over his face. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck, with matching mittens adorning his small hands.

He ignored the faint sounds of the party ongoing in the manor, or rather, didn't care to notice it. "Harry!" He blinked as he heard a slightly high pitched voice behind him, in the direction of the forest. Turning his head, he barely had time to raise his hand and catch the speeding fairy, before it crashed into his palm.

"Mint, what's the matter?" He asked softly, after the slightly dazed look in her eyes left and she recovered. She stood, dusting herself off, successfully coating his hand with fairy dust. "You have two VIP guests!" She said excitedly, mint green eyes sparkling. His brows furrowed as his eyes followed her finger to the entrance of the forest.

A man wearing formal black dress robes followed closely by a woman in white emerged from the greenery. The man had a handsome face, though it was marred by three deep, yet faded, scars along his cheek, but the serious look he had was interrupted by a large childish grin when his vivid blue eyes landed on Harry and his confused smile.

The woman had long blonde hair that was tucked behind pointed ears, and pale porcelain skin that brought out the gray eyes framed by thick lashes and a face with aristocratic features. The man dropped to one knee in front of the young boy and said in a deep voice, "I am Cyran from the Wolven Kingdom, his Majesty sends his regards."

The woman copied the action and in a soft mystical voice, "I am Merle, Princess of the Elves. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Chosen One."

Harry could only blink once then twice. He looked at his fairy friend, who was practically vibrating with excitement. He slowly took off a mitt and extended his hand towards the man, who, to his surprise, pressed a kiss to his ring finger.

He tried not to show too much surprise, and held it out to the woman in a handshake gesture, but she repeated the man's actions. "...Well then." He muttered, retrieving his hand and putting it back in its glove. "Not to... burst your bubble or anything, but the Chosen One is in there."

He said, pointing towards the party. The woman's eyebrows furrowed as she shared a look with the man for they could both sense the abundance of power emitting from the small child.

"No, we are correct. Though you may be misinformed- you are the Chosen One."

Before his confusion could grow anymore, Cyran interrupted. "I bring gifts." He pulled a box out from underneath his cloak. "I, as well, bring gifts." Merle said bringing out a second box.

Harry stared at the items, before looking at the people as though to ask _is this really okay_? They nodded encouragingly. He sat down and opened the box Cyran gave him.

Three bracelets rested inside, one gold, one silver, and the last bronze. "These two," Cyran said, pointing at the gold and silver ones. "-are portkeys. One will bring you to my residence where you'll be cared for.

The other shall bring you wherever you wish. Merely think of the location and press a drop of blood to it. They should be able to force their way through the strongest wards." He said, with a proud grin.

"The bronze shall alert you if anyone with bad intent towards you is nearby growing warm on your arm." Harry smiled brightly, tears in his eyes. He had never received presents since his forth birthday. He immediately clasped them on, feeling them vibrate as his magic flowed into them. He excitedly opened the second box, and gaped. A silver band with a jade gem about the size of his head sat there in all its glory. "If I may?" Merle asked, gesturing to the gift. He nodded dumbly. She lifted it and with gentle hands rested it on his head. The gem sat over his forehead and a few strands partially concealed the silver.

"This will allow you to cast wordless, wandless magic. Try it." Harry thought for a moment, _"Volanti __Laetus__Lumos__."_ He whispered, and watched in amazement as thousands and millions of small orbs of flickering color formed and jumped out of his hands and into the sky.

He didn't know what came over him but he threw his hands over his head and said, "Dance!" The orbs formed into Merle and Cyran and came together dancing formally to the music from the ballroom.

The two watched in amazement at how smoothly the orbs moved together. More fairies emerged from the forest, and from the brief cloud of smoke, Killgarrah, his dragon, saw the spectacle.

After two more minutes, he let the orbs dispel and vanish. With the way the fairies danced around him, pulling his hair free, and his eyes glowing with sheer power, which made the two stagger back. They shared a look.

How could anyone mistake this intense power for someone else's?

They were pulled from their thoughts as Harry bounded over to them. "Thank you so much!" He smiled and hugged Merle, who stiffened before relaxing slightly to pat his back. Cyran was more than happy for a hug, picking up the tiny Savior as if he were lighter than a feather. Harry giggled.

Before making his hands form a cup. Two large roses- white and black bloomed in his hands, and Cyran laughed heartily as he put the black one in his hair and Merle shyly copied the action. "Thank you, my Lord." They intoned. Harry made a face.

"None of that- call me Harry." Cyran gladly obliged, while Merle was more hesitant. "Harrison, then." She decided and Harry shrugged. "Harrison James Potter!" The trio turned and saw Lily, red with anger. "Do you know these people?" At his meek nod, she blew up. "Honestly! Causing such a disturbance! Who do you think you are? Was it your idea for that little display Harry?"

Lily asked, turning on her son, before being slightly taken aback at the jewelry and her eyes landed in the empty boxes.

"How dare you take your brother's presents?" She frowned and he recoiled slightly. James, Sirius, and Remus came out, and blinked at the sight. Cyran and Merle shielded Harry from his demon of a mother.

"I am Merle, princess of the Elven Kingdom-" "And I am Cyran, one of the twelve Alphas in the Wolven Kingdom." As if scripted, they continued. "We've been sent to protect and tutor your son." Lily blinked. "Oh, do you mean Hayden? In that case-" Cyran cut in coldly. "No, I mean Harry. He has extraordinary power, and it's a shame you don't see that." Merle whispered in his ear and he sighed.

"It's clear you won't see reason. So we'll return before they go to Hogwarts." Cyran ruffled Harry's hair, trying to ignore the smell of salty tears.

"We'll return Young One." Merle said, brushing away the tears spilling over red cheeks. The two apparated away with a loud crack and Harry ran into the Forest, ignoring the calls of his 'parents'.

He ran deeper and deeper, before... Splash!

Water rushed into his nose and bubbles blinded him. He ran straight into the Lake. Worse part? It was freezing and his clothes were weighing him down. He was running out of air, and his hair was getting in his face. He felt a furry coat and thinking it was one of his wolves immediately latched on. He glided upwards and the second he broke through the surface gasped for air.

He blinked when the shape he was clinging to shifted till he was holding onto a man's neck. "Christ! Two seconds without us and you almost die!" He blinked. "Cyran. You're still here!" He exclaimed, happy.

The man laughed. "Of course, I'm here to protect you remember?" They got back to the shore and Harry watched as the man cast a warming charm on him and the Lake. "What are you doing?" "It's a lovely night for a swim, come on!" The man spelled his clothes off till he was clad in nothing more than boxers, and jumped into the inviting water.

Harry smiled and took off his clothes. His animals and the fairies and doxies raced him to the water and he landed with a great big splash.

I kinda felt bad for how long this took but yeah. I made it! Do you guys like my new characters? Cyran is pronounced (Ci-ren) and Merle rhymes with pearl. Okay? Okay. So don't forget to drop a review and tell me how I did!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nah m8, still haven't gotten the rights to Harry Potter.

Ever since the Christmas incident Harry had taken to living in the forest with Cyran, who had transfigured a log cabin from trees he had chopped down, after Harry politely asked the wood nymphs.

Merle came every day to educate him in the olde ways with Killgarrah, history, transfiguration, and divination. Apparently Harry had the makings of a great Seer. Cyran taught Harry how to fight, using battle magic and hand-to-hand combat. The man thought that not having a wand would cause some set backs but Harry immediately proved him wrong.

Right now they were by the Lake, Cyran wearing only sweat pants, his shoulder-length ink black hair had the upper half tied back, leaving the bottom free. His upper body was well-toned and his skin, a golden color. Harry wore black shorts and a gray shirt, his now mid-back length hair tied up in a high ponytail. He sat cross-legged on the grass as he paid close attention to his mentor.

"In a battle, you aim to kill, focusing generally on the vitals, such as the heart and head." Cyran said, gesturing to these places on his person.

"But rendering them unconscious or unable to fight anymore should be as effective. And so that's what we're focusing on." Harry nodded and hopped up. "Spells such as _Stupefy_ and _Immobulus Corpus_, are more than capable to do the job." They stood in front of each, muscles tensed and ready.

"Begin!" He barked out and immediately dove to the side as a red spell blasted at him, and Harry rushed at him and aimed precise and powerful punches.

Cyran briefly wondered if it was due to his werewolf strength but a normal adult would have likely fallen to these quick attacks. He was pulled from his thoughts when the smell of a Stupefy hit his nose and he flipped through the air right over the offending spell.

Harry yelled, "No fair! Normal people wouldn't be able to smell the magic!" Cyran grinned cheekily, "And if you're battling a werewolf?" Harry rolled his eyes and focused, his eyes glowing. A row of five Stupefys and five Immobulus Corpus' rushed at him, and Cyran reveled in the fact that Harry wasn't a normal wizard or he would've collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

He cursed himself for getting distracted when he found himself on the ground, Harry straddling him, as he grinned triumphantly for getting him.

"It's not over yet!" Cyran instructed, before yelping as Harry aimed a punch at his neck, forcing him to adjust his neck. "Alright, you've won!" He yelled, picking up the small boy who yelled. "Hey! What are you doing! Cy-! He was effectively cut off by being tossed in the Lake. "Boys shall be boys, I suppose." Cyran heard and turned. Merle was dressed in a white swimsuit-like attire, with a sweeping white skirt. He grinned. "Came to join, Princess?" A smile graced her features. "Of course." She said and after unclasping the skirt from her side, rushed towards the water, where Harry had resurfaced.

She dove gracefully over his head and into the cool water. Cyran laughed and formed a cannonball as he jumped in as well.

The water nymphs joined in the fun and soon it turned into a party with all the occupants of the forest.

Harry smiled happily as he dove down into the Lake. He kicked his legs idly as he swam further until he could see the the bottom of the lake. Something glinted in the depths and he reached for it, brushing the sand away with ease. He pulled and a beautifully crafted staff tied to a huge egg. He held onto them as he pushed off the sandy bottoms and up towards the surface.

"Cyran! Merle! I found something!" He yelled, immediately catching their attention. He swam to the shore and placed the items down. "I'll be damned. A dragon's egg." Cyran gasped. Merle bent down and inspected the staff. "This magic... Could it be...!" She attempted to grab it, but a sharp spark shot through her. "Harry, did you touch this?" She asked, cradling her damaged hand. "Yeah...?" He replied, looking at her past his hair which curtained his face thickly, soaked with water.

"Can you try it again?" She asked and he picked it up with ease, and a huge wave of pure magic blasted through the forest. His eyes shined emerald, pupils disappearing. His usual kind expression was blank.

Cyran reached out and grabbed Merle's hand when she lost her footing and the practically overwhelming waves of magic swept her up into the air, she remained in the air, her anchor being the werewolf in front of her.

She stifled a yelp of surprise when she saw his eyes. Instead of gentle, sky blue eyes, his pupils were thin and silver, and his breathing heavy. His senses were being thrown into overdrive at the blast of magic. "I am Merlin, the first Warlock and Servant to the True King Arthur. This is my Heir, who will continue my legacy and wait for the return of my beloved king." They stared in amazement at Harry.

His long hair stood in the air as he levitated. The waves of magic ceased and Merle dropped to her feet. Cyran moved with animalistic speed and caught Harry as he sank to the ground. "Huh...? Cyran? What's going on...?" The man was so breathing heavily, a pleasant buzz going through his body, and his eyes were still mirroring his wolf's side.

Merle moved forward on shaky legs. "Let's go back to the cabin, Harry." She said. "I'm good." Cyran said, having forced his inner wolf down. "What just happened?" He demanded, glaring at the staff in his possession. "You're the heir of Merlin, that's what happened!" Cyran exclaimed. "What...?" His voice was drowned out by a faint roar.

They had casted a silence ward on Killgarrah's nest so for them to hear anything must mean he was being exceptionally loud. "Let's go!" Harry yelled, breaking free from Cyran's hold. When they made it, Harry thought he'd go deaf on the spot.

"**_MERLIN! WHERE IS HE?! MERLIN_**!" Killgarrah stood at his full height, giving off bursts of flames. He couldn't take it anymore. "**_Shut UP, Killgarrah!_**" He was unaware that he was speaking in Dragon tongue, but whatever it was it got the dragon to stop. "Harry, why do you feel like Merlin now?" The ancient being asked lowly, voice filled with sorrow.

"Um... It turns out... I'm his heir... Surprise...?" He said weakly. Amber eyes closed. "I see... Merlin was... A friend. After the fall of Camelot, he disappeared." Harry blinked. "Killgarrah... Are you like super old?" A low chuckle meet his ears. "_Very_ old." Harry gaped like a fish and Cyran took advantage of the fact that the situation seemed to be under control and revealed the dragon egg in his possession. "Harry found this attached to Merlin's staff." Killgarrah stared for a moment before unfurling his left wing. They placed it underneath the appendage and watched as the beast let out a growl. "That fool. Should have come see me before he up and died."

A cloud of smoke escaped his nostrils, and billowed into the air. "I'm tired." The dragon said simply and closed his eyes. The trio watched him for a moment before exiting the wards. "Poor Killgarrah..." Harry said, after a moment of silence.

"About that. I knew you were a Parseltongue but I didn't know you spoke dragon." Cyran spoke up. Harry blinked. "What?" Merle finally spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Were you not aware you were speaking to the Dragon?" Harry frowned. "Wasn't that English?"

They shook their heads. "So it's like when I speak parseltongue." He concluded. They mulled over it for a while, before a loud coo met their ears as an owl swooped down onto his head. "Oh, hello!" Harry said, almost instinctively and reached up for the letter attached to it's foot.

He gasped at the seal, and tore it open. He grinned as he recited the words for his companions.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
><em>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,<em>  
><em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) <em>

_Dear Mr Potter,We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts, School_ _of_ _Witchcraft_ _and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1_ _September. We await your owl by no later than 31_ _July. _

_Yours sincerely, _  
><em><span>Minerva<span>_ _McGonagall_  
><em><span>Deputy<span>_ _Headmistress_."

He was practically jumping up and down in excitement. "I got in!" Cyran laughed his usual, belly rumbling, laugh as he picked up the boy, spinning around. "Well, of course you did!" Even Merle had a proud smile on her face. "This is excellent Harrison! Congratulations." She said and Harry took a leap from Cyran's arms to hers, not doubting her strength in the slightest. He giggled when she caught him.

"Thank you, Merle!" They arrived at the cabin and Harry rushed off to find an paper and quill. Suddenly, the pleased air surrounding the adults dropped to a serious one. Merle glanced at her companion.

"We have to-" "I know." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Might as well do it now." Merle nodded before charming her clothes dry. Cyran just pulled a discarded hoodie over his upper half. "Harry, we'll be back!" They yelled in synch, and at the faint, "Okay!" they apparated in front of the door to the manor, while Cyran instantly mended the wards after them.

Merle rang the bell and waited. Lily opened the door with a smile, before frowning. "It's you." She glared. Cyran put on a huge fake grin. "It's me. We have something we wish to discuss." Lily stared for a good few minutes, before opening the door wider. Merle graciously took the lead and Cyran followed like a good guard dog. Three of the four marauders watched them cautiously as they entered the parlor.

Remus stiffened, eyes shining amber, when Cyran bared his teeth at him. "Good day Lords Potter, Black, and Lupin." The elven princess sat down at the head of the table, arms crossed, face serious.

"We're here to discuss Harrison Potter."

I think I based Cyran a lot on Sirius to be honest.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW I WILL NEVER GET THE RIGHTS TO IT! (As such this is the last disclaimer I'll bother with, but it will stand until I say otherwise)

There was a brief pause at her words, the silence filled by the sound of Hayden practicing spells with his practice wand in the other room. James waved a dismissive hand, an air of nonchalance to his actions. "What about him?"

This seemed to anger Merle, her fingers curling under the table, but she maintained her calm and cool facade. "You imbeciles don't seem to be capable to realize just how much power he truly has." Okay, not that calm.

She continued, "He can't even be considered a wizard. He is a _Warlock_, the second since Merlin. He is the Chosen One." Sirius raised a hand, which caused Cyran to snicker, only to immediately shut up at Merle's glare.

Once she determined the man was genuinely confused, she acknowledged him with a nod. "Why do you think Hayden isn't the Chosen One?" Lily nodded, face almost as red as her hair.

"Simple. He has the same amount of power as any other child and-" She paused, Cyran was certain it was for dramatic effect, and said, "He wasn't marked by Voldemort."

That seemed to have been the last straw. James and Lily rose up, wands at the ready. "You mean to tell me, everything we've done was for nothing?" Lily demanded as Merle stood up herself.

"Oh, no. You've successfully eluded the public to who the real Boy-Who-Lived is. On a parting note, your son received his letter today and we'll be taking him to our Kingdoms. Good day."

She said and exited the room. Hayden peeked out, his red hair standing out against the polished corridor. "Excuse me..." He muttered, hazel eyes dropping to the ground.

Cyran could feel his wolf senses perk up and blinked in confusion. He couldn't smell arrogance, or confidence. Merely... Sadness.

"Um, I probably won't be able to see Harry until school... So if you could... Tell him I love him and miss him?"

The last part was rushed, and Cyran felt his eyebrows disappear into his hairline. Though, now that he thought about Harry never said anything bad about his brother. It was always praise. He grinned. "Sure thing."

Hayden nodded, and his head disappeared back into the room. Cyran followed Merle back outside and slung an arm over her shoulder just as she apparated them. Harry held his letter clutched between his fingers, practically ushering them into chairs and forcing the paper into their hands. He didn't bother to ask where they had been.

"Help me write a reply! Should I start it as, _I_ _humbly_ _accept_- or _I_ _graciously_ _accept_?" He asked, as though it was the most important question in the world.

"I rather fancy _graciously_." Cyran said, scratching the rough stubble on his chin.

Merle scoffed, the tension melting from her being. "Don't be absurd. _Humbly_ gives off a better air."

Harry sighed, face palming as they began arguing. Merle stopped before gently guiding Harry to sit on her lap. "Harry, would it be alright if I brought you too my Kingdom? I think it'd be ideal for you to see your potential homes if you ever leave here."

She sent a distasteful glance towards Cyran. "I'm afraid that means you get to see the mutt's too."

Cyran pouted and took Harry away from her. "Don't you mind her. My place is better than her palace." Harry giggled and hugged the man.

"I'd love to see both of them!" The adults shared a slight smile and Merle stood. "Well. It's not like you could go in your battle clothes, so-" She snapped her fingers and Harry yelped at the feeling of being naked and then clothed again.

He looked down at his new clothes, nonetheless. It was black with an emerald trimming, lined with ornate jewels. He had a mini cane in his hands, a silver dragon wrapped around the hilt that looked suspiciously like Killgarrah.

His hair was now braided down his back to reveal the band Merle gave him on Christmas.

He looked at Cyran, who had navy blue robes with silver trimming, and nothing too extravagant other then the sewing that he glanced at curiously. On his breast pocket, was twelve wolves howling upwards.

In his hands was also a cane, though this one had a wolf head. Cyran looked as though this type of attire was nothing new and was instead admiring Harry.

"Classy, pup. You'll charm all the elf girls." He said with a wink. Harry blushed and looked away, gaping at Merle's clothes. She wore a white gown with golden sparkles from the waist down that showed off her figure. Her hands had white gloves that matched her heels. Her blonde hair was tied up in an almost painful looking bun and on her head was a crown. "You guys look amazing!" He gasped, feeling quite flustered.

"You do as well. Now then, let's be off." Harry hated Apparating, it made him seriously nauseous, though his amazement quickly dulled the feeling.

He was in the courtyard of a castle, one that towered up high above him, made up of a white marble with a lot of windows. He spotted the pixie dust trail of fairies and thought of his friends.

Either way, the trail made the sight even more enchanting. He was bumped into from behind and an apology was instantly off his tongue. The little girl in front of him gaped, her ears swiveling.

She wore a maid's outfit, and in her arms was a basket she was clearly having difficulty holding. "Y-Y-You're...!" Harry's eyes flashed as he pointed at the basket. She gasped, the strain disappearing from her frame.

Merle picked him up with a sigh, and he latched onto her instinctively like a child to their mother.

"Esmeralda, can you keep this a secret?" She asked and the maid nodded quickly.

Merle handed Harry to Cyran and they continued into the castle. Harry received quite a bit of attention and didn't know what to do with himself so he hid his face in Cyran's shoulder, feeling the man chuckle. "You're quite the celebrity."

Merle stopped in front of two large oak door and waited for the guards to open them. Harry looked inside curiously. There was a throne inside, and sitting on it was an ancient looking man. He had a beard longer than Dumbledore's and looked exhausted. He wore royal robes and a crown sat on his head. He smiled, his face crinkling. "Merle, you've returned." The princess smiled.

"Guys, meet my father- King of the Elves, Zacharias."

Shortest chapter so far, I was pretty lazy with it. But yeah. Hayden is a good boy. Meh.


End file.
